


Give Me One Last Chance

by StormRebel_Love



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death, kinda your name au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormRebel_Love/pseuds/StormRebel_Love
Summary: Cas y Dean viven vidas bastante diferentes.Dean es un bombero viviendo en Kansas mientras que Cas trabaja en el negocio familiar en Rusia, y eso cambio cuando empiezan a intercambiarse de cuerpos sin razón alguna.





	Give Me One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Huehuheuehue  
> Aquí esta mi your name au y solo diré que es un au bien au..... aunque creo que se puede decir que esta inspirada en your name xD  
> Bueno espero que la disfruten y tengo que agradecer a Less por la portada y a mai lub por ser mi beta (sufre porque soy bien distraída y pongo mensadas ^^; )

¿Nunca han despertado de un sueño con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, pero nunca pueden recordar ese sueño?

 

¿No han tenido días en los que sienten que algo les falta en su vida, un vacío que nada lo puede satisfacer?

 

Una sensación que Dean y Cas han estado experimentado por casi todas sus vidas. Se levantan cada mañana con lágrimas en sus ojos a causa de un sueño que no recuerdan, pero ese sueño los deja con un sentimiento de añoranza que siempre se mantiene ahí y muy rara vez desaparece.

 

Sienten que deben de buscar algo o a alguien para poder llenar ese vacío en su interior.

 

Era lo mismo todos los días, levantarse, alistarse, ir al trabajo, socializar con amigos y familia, comer, cambiarse para dormir y esperar que el sueño les llegue. Muchas veces no querían dormir por el temor de tener ese sueño que nunca recuerdan al despertar y sentir ese vacío aún más de lo que ya lo sentían.

 

Lo que no sabían era que ese sentimiento desaparecería cuando sus vidas se cruzarían por obra del destino.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean despierta al oír su despertador, aunque se le hace un poco extraño que no sea el tono predeterminado que siempre usa como alarma. No quiere usar una canción favorita de él porque si despierta con esa canción, es capaz de llegar a odiarla aunque antes la amara.

 

Al tener solo unos segundos con los ojos abiertos, Dean no se percata que el lugar en el que esta no es su cuarto en Kansas.

 

Parece que es un cuarto de departamento y se ve bastante elegante comparado al cuarto en el que lleva viviendo varios años. ¿Fue a la casa de alguien anoche? Recuerda que fue al Roadhouse para desestresarse de unos días lidiando con cretinos en el trabajo.

 

Levantándose con cuidado a la espera de que la resaca le llegue de golpe, pero puede sentir que eso no pasará. Dean se puede levantar sin sentir el mareo que siempre siente cuando toma demasiado una noche anterior.

 

Con unos pasos algo desorientados, se dirige a una puerta que se imagina es la que conecta al cuarto de baño.

 

Dean seguía un poco confundido por el lugar en el que estaba porque no recordaba nada de la noche anterior y no había ropa tirada en el piso que pudiera sugerir que paso la noche con alguien. Abrió la puerta, tenía su mirada hacía el piso, así que no podía ver su apariencia en el espejo al entrar.

 

No estaba tan pendiente de su alrededor. Abrió la llave del lavabo y mojó su cara para que de alguna manera despertará mejor y desapareciera esa sensación de desorientación que está sufriendo en ese momento. Puso sus manos bajo el chorro de agua y en eso se percata que sus manos se ven bastante diferentes, se ven más suaves de lo normal. En el sentido que no se ven tan dañadas como normalmente se ven.

 

Junta agua poniendo sus manos bajo el chorro y cuando ya tiene un buen monto la vierte sobre su cara. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados por unos segundos y cuando levantó su cara y abrió los ojos soltó un grito.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean se vuelve a despertar al escuchar la alarma de su celular y no recuerda del todo el sueño que tuvo, pero tiene una sensación extraña que recuerda por alguna razón.

 

Se levanta con cuidado y camina en dirección a su baño para echarse agua a la cara y despertar mejor.

 

Tiene una sensación rara, pero la ignora para seguir con el resto de su día.

 

En eso Dean escucha unos leves golpes contra su pared y la voz de Sam llamándolo.

 

-¡Dean! ¡¿Estas despierto?!

 

Antes de que Sam pueda golpear de nuevo la puerta, Dean la abre rápidamente y eso hace que de algún modo Sam se tropiece. Sam da una leve sonrisa antes de entrecerrar sus ojos y observar a Dean.

 

Dean siente que lo esta juzgando o algo por el estilo por la forma en que su hermano lo está viendo.

 

-¿Qué me estás viendo Sam?

 

-¡Nada!

 

Sam exclama levantando sus brazos en señal de rendición o dando por hecho que Dean ha pillado la forma en que lo observaba.

 

-Sam.

 

Dean lo dice de una manera que intimidante para que Sam le diga la verdad del por qué esta actuando así. Sam cierra los ojos y parece que se esfuerza en pensar una forma adecuada de contestar a su hermano.

 

-Pues... Ayer estabas actuando muy extraño.

 

-¿Qué?

 

Dean no sabe de lo que Sam está hablando, según él, ayer fue un día normal como los anteriores.

 

-¿Cómo que estaba actuando extraño?

 

Al hacer la pregunta, Sam mira a su hermano con una mirada de que no puede creer que hizo esa pregunta.

 

-Pues… ¿Cómo te puedo explicar tu comportamiento?

 

Sam dice cruzando sus brazos. Estaba frunciendo su seño en señal de estar pensando sobre los eventos que pasaron el día de ayer. Dean actuó demasiado raro que no sabía como formular bien lo que hizo para decírselo con claridad y que le pudiera creerle que en realidad sucedió.

 

-Solo dime Sam.

 

Dean al estar un poco impaciente en saber que paso, por poco le da un golpe a Sam para que no vacile tanto en hablar.

 

-Okay. Primero estabas preguntando por qué estabas en Estados Unidos, luego no recordabas donde trabajas y no sabías quién era yo. Entre más cosas parecidas así estaban pasando, así que llame a Bobby diciendo que te ibas a quedar en casa porque estabas enfermo.

 

Todo lo que Sam estaba diciendo, Dean no podía creer que paso. ‘Sam ha de estar mintiéndome’ es lo único que podía pensar Dean al respecto a lo que le acaba de decir su hermano.

 

-No recuerdo nada de eso, Sam.

 

Dean le contesta y tiene una expresión de confusión. Aunque Dean en realidad no recuerda nada del día anterior.

 

-Aunque para decirte la verdad, Sam, no recuerdo nada de ayer.

 

-¿No recuerdas nada de ayer?

 

-No, nada en lo absoluto…. Aunque si recuerdo un sueño extraño, pero eso no importa en este momento.

 

Dean le dice a Sam de una forma para que no le pregunte respecto al sueño que tuvo.

 

-Pues esta vez ya estoy bien e ire al trabajo, así que ya vete de mi cuarto Sam.

 

Dean le dice a Sam mientras lo empuja para poder cerrar su puerta sin darle un golpe en la cara.

 

Lo que dijo Sam todavía hace sentir a Dean que algo mas esta pasando con él porque no recuerda nada de ayer y solo tiene una sensación rara del sueño que tuve anoche.

 

Ya estaba listo para ir al trabajo, pero algo lo detuvo antes de irse.

 

En el escritorio que tiene dentro de la habitación, arriba de la laptop de Dean se encuentra una hoja blanca y desde la posición en la que esta Dean puede ver que hay algo escrito.

 

‘¿Quién eres?’

 

Es lo que decía la hoja y eso hace a Dean sentir una sensación extraña de preocupación.

 

-¿Qué significa esto?

 

* * *

 

 

Cas al despertar no sabía que estaba pasando en los últimos días... se siente demasiado extraño con esos sueños raros que ha estado teniendo.

 

Aunque Cas sabe que no es del todo un sueño.

 

Lo que ha estado soñando es demasiado real para que solo sea un sueño. Cas nunca ha estado en Estados Unidos en varios meses desde que se mudo a Rusia para estar cerca de su familia. Bueno, Cas quería estar cerca de sus padres porque necesitan ayuda en el negocio familiar.

 

Considerando que su familia hace vodka, no le sorprendería a Cas que al probar unas botellas para ver la calidad le pudieran haber afectado, pero no tiene sentido eso, Cas es ruso, tiene alta tolerancia al alcohol.

 

Ya que lo piensa Cas, eso suena muy estereotipado, pero es la verdad. En la universidad que fue en Estados Unidos siempre era quien estaba más atento a pesar de que hubiera tomado mucho mas alcohol que sus compañeros y siempre ganaba en las competencias de tomar.

 

De todas maneras, Cas no cree que sea del todo el sueño porque no cree que su mente haga que controle un cuerpo de un hombre tan atractivo.

 

Es demasiado bizarro que Cas este soñando esas cosas, pero algo muy en el fondo siente que no es del todo un sueño. Es demasiado realista para que no sea verdad y Cas no sabe que sentir al respecto.

 

Con esos ojos verdes que a veces ve al despertar, solo pueden ser de un mundo de fantasía.

 

Ademas, los padres de Cas le han estado diciendo que ha estado actuando de una manera extraña los últimos días y eso hace que Cas piense que hay algo más pasando que solo extraños sueños. Hasta llego poner una nota en una hoja y la dejo sobre una laptop, aunque piensa que no tenía sentido en ese momento.

 

Solo estaba despierto por unos minutos y eso significa que Cas todavia no se levanta de su cama.

 

Hoy no anda de mucho humor para levantarse de su cama y en realidad no sabe porque, está demasiado cansado últimamente. Cas alza su mano para restregar sus ojos para quitarse de un modo el cansancio y detener las ganas de quedarse dormido de nuevo. En eso fue cuando vio algo de reojo en la palma de su mano.

 

Al abrir su mano ve que era un nombre escrito en la palma de su mano.

 

‘Dean’

 

Es lo unico que decía y por alguna razón Cas sentía que ese nombre le quedaba al hombre de esos sueños. Se detiene por unos segundos antes de percatarse de que no son sueños lo que está teniendo, en realidad está intercambiando cuerpos con un hombre que vive en Estados Unidos y que se llama Dean.

 

‘¿Cómo esta pasando esto?’ es lo que pensó Cas por lo que acaba de deducir y tenía que admitir que ahora es aún más extraña la situación.

 

Era una situación que es extraña, pero Cas la puede manejar.

 

Cas se levanto de su cama en busca de un cuaderno para dejarlo en su mesa de noche para que si vuelven a cambiar de cuerpos pueda tener un poco de información sobre él y para saber si en realidad esta pasando esto o solo Cas se esta volviendo loco por beber tanto vodka.

 

Al encontrar un cuaderno y ademas de una pluma, Cas se sentó en su cama para pensar en que escribir.

 

No tardo mucho en pensar que quería decirle a la persona que puso su nombre en su palma. Lo único que Cas desea es que Dean sea una buena persona y que esto en realidad este pasando, que no sea que Cas este haciendo esto mientras duerme solo para hacer que algo en su vida sea emocionante.

 

Eso es de lo que tiene miedo Cas, que todo lo que esta pasando sea algo que solamente  existe en su cabeza.

 

‘Quiero que sea real’ es lo ultimo que piensa Cas antes de ponerse a escribir en su cuaderno.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean se despierta solo esta vez y eso es raro porque desde hace tiempo que no pasaba eso.

 

Se sienta en la cama, recargándose contra la cabecera y en eso es cuando se percata que no esta en su cuarto de nuevo. Dean se levanta rápidamente y abre con un poco de agresividad la puerta del baño.

 

En el espejo, allí esta la cara que no es la suya.

 

La cara es bastante atractiva, cabellera oscura con ojos azules que parece que le quitaron el azul del cielo.

 

‘Entonces no fue una ilusión de cruda’ Dean piensa mientras alza sus manos (las manos del hombre que esta controlando en este momento) para tocar el rostro. Se percata que no se ha rasurado y tenía que admitir que le queda bastante bien la barba.

 

Dean se muerde su labio y tiene que admitir que es una vista muy hermosa la que está viendo.

 

Antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir Dean sale del baño y al hacer eso se percata de un cuaderno en la mesa de noche. La curiosidad le gano y se acerca para ver si había algo que pudiera decirle sobre la situación en que está metido.

 

Lo que estaba escrito en el cuaderno hizo que Dean sintiera que esto esta pasando. Era una letra distinta a la de él y mencionaba que su nombre es Castiel Novak, que quiere que se comuniquen mediante escritos en un cuaderno o algo siempre que les pase esto para saber que no son alucinaciones.

 

También había unas ciertas reglas que al parecer Cas quiere que Dean siga y algunas de ellas hace que Dean se ruborice. Tenia que admitir que lo pensó las primeras veces, pero no quería pasar esa línea.

 

Ademas de unos cuantos párrafos sobre que Dean debía de hacer para Cas mientras que este en su cuerpo y en eso fue que se percata que está en Rusia.

 

Dean al despertar la primera vez en el cuerpo de Cas, no salió para nada del cuarto.

 

Bueno es es mentira, solo salía a conseguir comida de la cocina y se regresaba al cuarto en pánico. No hizo mucho, pero se ha estado olvidando poco a poco de esos días. Cada vez que Dean quería recordar algo, siempre un recuerdo se hacía bastante borroso que no podía recordar con detalle.

 

Dean no sabía si le conviene ir al trabajo de Cas, pero lo que se puso hacer es escribir su información tal como lo hizo Cas.

 

* * *

 

 

Así es como ambos empezaron a comunicarse desde este suceso bizarro que hace que cambien de cuerpos cada vez que cierran sus ojos para dormir.

 

Hicieron varias reglas para poder vivir la vida del otro sin que nadie de sus familias pudiesen saber sobre su situación. Aunque lo malo fue que Cas descubrió que Dean tiene dos trabajos, uno de medio tiempo como mecánico y el otro de bombero, lo bueno es que nunca tuvo un incendio o una emergencia porque no iba a tener ni la menor idea de que hacer.

 

Dean estaba disfrutando ir al trabajo de Cas, en ciertas ocasiones, a Dean no le gustaba el papeleo.

 

Han estado comunicándose por medio del cuaderno de Cas y en otro que le pertenece a Dean para decir que ha pasado en el día del intercambio. Siempre se emocionaban para ver que ha escrito el otro y no querían admitirlo, pero sus corazones se aceleraban al leer los sucesos del día.

 

Al leer cada palabra que escribían podían sentir que se conocían por toda la vida y no solo unas semanas.

 

Nunca han sentido esto hacía una persona desde hace mucho tiempo.

 

Aunque muchas veces que sus familiares los veían raros porque Dean y Cas no eran del todo buenos actores y habia momentos donde fingir ser el otro no salía del todo bien.

 

En ocasiones era difícil hacer que nadie sospeche, pero lo hacían funcionar de un modo.

 

Si había momentos donde ambos querían verse en persona, pero nunca lo mencionaron al otro por miedo al rechazo. Pensaban que solo querían mantener su relación como era.

 

Eso no detuvo que los sentimientos se desarrollaran, pero por el momento iban a disfrutar de las aventuras que pasan cada uno en el cuerpo del otro.

 

Era muy divertido, pero eso cambio cuando llego el aniversario del primer día de ser bombero de Dean.

 

* * *

 

 

-¿Cómo estas Dean?

 

Sam le pregunta a su hermano que estaba en la cocina con una taza de café en sus manos con la mirada perdida.

 

-No lo supero, pero mejor que los años anteriores.

 

Dean le dice de manera sincera a su hermano sobre lo que siente en este día. Hace unos tres años atrás.

 

-Bueno, espero que no hagas nada drástico. Voy a hacerle compañía a Gabe si no te importa.

 

Sam le dice a Dean mientras le da un pequeño golpe en la espalda en forma de confort.

 

-Okay, dale mi pésame por su hermano.

 

-Claro, lo hare.

 

Así acaba la conversación entre los hermanos, Sam deja a Dean solo para estar al lado de su novio Gabe que perdió a su hermano ese día, el primer día de trabajo de Dean y la primera pérdida de Dean en el trabajo.

 

Era el primer día que Dean está en la estación de bomberos cumpliendo con su gran sueño de ser uno desde pequeño.

 

Estaba muy emocionado y sus compañeros le dieron una cálida bienvenida.

 

Lo que se puede considerar una bienvenida cálida considerando que Dean era un novato y que no tenía mucha experiencia.

 

Hubo unas cuantas emergencias durante el día y todas salieron bien, pero todo se arruino cuando fue la emergencia de un gran fuego en un departamento causado por un sujeto con piromanía. El fuego se esparció demasiado rápido y a pesar de que el equipo de Dean llegó bastante rapido, se perdieron muchas vidas.

 

Una de ellas fue el hermano de Gabe, el novio de Sam, que acababa de llegar ese día para visitarlo.

 

Dean recuerda como Gabe estaba llorando dentro de la ambulancia por su hermano en los brazos de Sam. Gabe solo se salvo porque acababa de llegar al edificio con comida rápida. Muchos en el edificio perdieron sus vidas y Dean nunca va a olvidar ese día.

 

Eso causo que el primer día como bombero de Dean sea un poco agrio.

 

Creo que fue unos de los días que Dean nunca olvidará. El primer aniversario de ese día, Dean y Gabe se la pasaron bebiendo. Ese fue el día que ellos se conectaron mas y de un modo se volvieron amigos, antes solo se veían como el tipo que se acuesta con mi hermano y el hermano de mi novio.

 

Otra cosa que hizo que la culpa disminuyera fue que atraparan al sujeto y le dieran justicia a los que perdieron la vida ese día.

 

De todos modos, ese es un día que Dean nunca va a olvidar.

 

Al terminar la taza de café, Dean la lava y la deja escurrir para después guardarlo o volverlo usar, lo que pase primero.

 

Dean paso todo el día viendo televisión y debatiendo si sería buena idea ir a un bar, pero solo iba a tomar unos tragos e iba estar como un perdedor en la esquina tomando solo.

 

Ni se percato cuando Sam regreso hasta que se sienta enseguida de él con una botella en sus manos.

 

-Toma, Gabe te manda esto.

 

Era una botella de vodka y algo en la mente de Dean le dice que ya la ha visto antes. La toma entre sus manos y le toma unos segundos antes de reconocer la botella.

 

-¿De dónde saco Gabe esta botella?

 

Dean le pregunta a Sam en voz baja que casi  Sam no escucha.

 

-No le pregunte, pero cuando lo vuelva a ver le preguntaré.

 

-Okay, gracias Sam.

 

Algo sobre el estilo de la botella hace que recuerde las que hacen la familia de Cas, pero esta botella tiene las letras en inglés. Puede ser una coincidencia, pero Dean lo confirmará cuando vuelva a cambiar de cuerpos con Cas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Han pasado unos días y ya no ha pasado ningún intercambio. Los intercambios solían ser frecuentes, pero ahora casi se cumple la semana y no ha sucedido de nuevo.

 

Lo peor de la situación es que Dean esta olvidando poco a poco a Cas.

 

La única razón por la que no ha pasado por completo es que todavía tenía el cuaderno con todo lo que Cas ha escrito durante los intercambios.

 

Por eso lo ha estado leyendo para no olvidar y a Dean le da miedo que eso pase. Dean no quiere olvidar a Cas y cada día que pasa se hace más difícil recordar el nombre de Cas.

 

Tampoco no ayuda la botella de vodka que se le hacía tan familiar, pero ahora no sabe porque se le hace conocida.

 

Dean estaba sentado sobre su cama leyendo el cuaderno y tenía un dolor inmenso en su pecho. Por un momento en su mente cruzo ir a Rusia para buscar a Cas y saber si estaba bien, pero no tiene suficiente dinero para pagar el viaje y le daba pavor ir en avión. Aunque iba a valer la pena viajar en avión para saber si Cas se encontraba sano y salvo.

 

Al sentir sus ojos un poco dolorosos, Dean los cierra por unos segundos para que descansen y al abrirlos casi le da un infarto.

 

Las palabras que Cas habia escrito con pluma de color azul estaban despareciendo lentamente. Dean en pánico empezó a hojear todas las hojas anteriores a la que estaba leyendo, se percata que ya no tenían nada escrito.

 

Eso hizo que Dean entrara en pánico.

 

Antes de que hiciera algo drástico por el pánico, es cuando golpean la puerta y eso lo saca de su pánico.

 

En realidad, no salió de su pánico, solo disimulo que estaba bien al abrir la puerta y allí estaba Gabe. Tenia una sonrisa y entro como si fuera su casa, Dean solo lo ve entrar.

 

-No quiero ser grosero Gabe, pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 

Dean le dice porque no quería decirle algo ofensivo, aunque Gabe siempre ignora cuando lo ofende.

 

-Solo vengo a esperar a Moose y saber si te gusto el vodka.

 

Gabe le dice mientras camina hacía a la cocina, probablemente en busca de algo para comer.

 

-¡No hay nada de comida en la cocina!

 

Dean le grita mientras persigue a Gabe a la cocina.

 

-Puede que no haya comida, pero sé que tienes helado Deano.

 

‘!Maldicion! Encontró mi helado’ Dean pensó tras escuchar lo que acaba de decir Gabe, ahora Dean tendrá que buscar otro escondite para su helado, para la próxima que Gabe invada su hogar.

 

-Me tienes que decir si te gusto el vodka.

 

Gabe dice antes de echar una cucharada de helado a su boca y al salir de la cocina es cuando se percata que la botella de vodka esta sin abrir en la mesa que esta en medio del sillón y televisión.

 

-¿No lo has probado?

 

Cuestiona Gabe apuntando con su cuchara a la botella.

 

-Por alguna razón no he querido tomar.

 

Dean le dice a Gabe y se acerca a la botella para tomarla en su mano derecha. Volvió a ver la etiqueta y Dean puede jurar que ha visto una similar antes, pero es difícil recordar de dónde.

 

-Deberías de hacerlo…. No estoy dándote alas para el alcoholismo, pero necesito saber si te gusta. Mi familia la hace en Rusia y estamos en plan de venderlo aquí también y son de las primeras botellas que llegaron. Quiero saber si da honor tener el nombre de vodka.

 

‘¿De Rusia?’ es lo que pensó Dean mientras escuchaba a Gabe hablando sobre cosas a las que ya no está prestando atención.

 

-¿Eres ruso?

 

-Nací y crecí en Rusia, solo que mi hermano y yo quisimos venir a Estados Unidos a estudiar y poder ser tan gay como queríamos, pero mi hermano regreso a Rusia después de la universidad para ayudar con el negocio y ahora que ya no esta estaba pensando expandir el negó……

 

Dean dejo de escuchar a Gabe porque esa historia la ha visto antes, mejor dicho, la ha leído antes.

 

El pánico regresa porque sabe que ya la ha leído antes, pero no recuerda con detalle de donde y sabe que no debía de olvidar. Gabe se detiene y se acerca a Dean porque Dean tenia una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

 

-Dean. ¿Estás bien?

 

Gabe pregunta poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Dean. Dean alza su vista para ver a Gabe a los ojos, la mirada en sus ojos hace que Gabe le duela el pecho por el dolor que esta viendo.

 

-Gabe, ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

 

Gabe se sorprende de la pregunta de Dean y recuerda que nunca ha dicho como se llamaba su hermano. Siempre ha dicho su hermano y Dean ni fue al funeral porque fue en Rusia.

 

-Se llamaba Castiel, le decían Cas o Cassie en mi caso.

 

En eso fue que Dean se soltó llorando y Gabe sin saber que esta pasando abrazo a Dean para consolarlo de una manera. Hasta empezó a sentir sus ojos llorosos y duraron abrazos por un tiempo hasta que Sam llego.

 

Sam también no sabía que estaba pasando, pero al ver a su hermano y novio abrazados en el sillón con lagrimas en sus ojos, deja todo lo que tenía en sus manos para unirse a ellos.

 

El helado de Gabe se derritió y no se derramo sobre el sillón porque Sam se lo quito de las manos antes de sentarse.

 

Dean lloro hasta que se quedo dormido por el cansancio.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean estaba en su cuarto con la botella de vodka en su mano contemplándolo antes de abrirlo y tomar un trago.

 

-¡Ahhhh!

 

La garganta de Dean se sentía algo caliente, pero eso no lo detuvo para tomar tres tragos seguidos. Dean no debió de haber hecho eso porque ya estaba algo borracho antes de sacar el vodka del refrigerador para tomarlo frio. 

 

Al querer buscar algo de comer y se puede bajar un poco el alcohol de su sistema, se tropieza y se cae.

 

Estaba viendo todo borroso y sus ojos se sentían pesados.

 

Entre mas pestañaba, mas tiempo quedaban cerrados y no podía levantarse. Dean termino inconsciente.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean se despierta repentinamente y se percata que está en un avión.

 

Agarro con fuerzas los reposabrazos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos del esfuerzo.

 

Su memoria era demasiada borrosa, pero muy en el fondo de su interior Dean sabe que hubo un intercambio. Aunque este con mucho miedo por estar en un avión, él esta muy feliz que Cas esta vivo y como se puso a llorar, sus vecinos lo estaban viendo con miradas extrañas.

 

-¿Estás bien señor?

 

Una aeromoza se acerca a Dean con una expresión de preocupación.

 

-¡Si! Perdón, no se preocupe de mí.

 

Dean rápidamente le contesta. Desvía la mirada para ver hacía la ventana y se percata que el avión no ha despegado o acaba de aterrizar. Dean no se da cuenta cuando la aeromoza se aleja y empiezan a decir que ya habían llegado a su destino, que en unos momentos podrán bajar del avión.

 

Cuando ya era permitido bajar, Dean rápidamente baja, pero sin antes de recoger el equipaje de mano.

 

Iba a ser difícil saber cual era el resto del equipaje de Cas, pero tendrá que esperar que todos recojan su equipaje en un proceso de eliminación para deducir cual sea con la esperanza de que no se haya perdido el equipaje.

 

No sabía que tanto tiempo estuvo esperando, pero solo quedaba un equipaje de color negro y no había nadie esperando para recogerla.

 

Rápidamente Dean la toma y camina en dirección de salida del aeropuerto.

 

Caminando con un paso ligero, evadiendo personas para chocar con ellas es cuando escucha a una persona gritar Cassie.

 

‘¡Reconozco esa voz!’ Dean pensó y se pone a buscar a Gabe.

 

Gabe estaba saltando en un mismo lugar haciendo movimientos de mano para llamar la atención de su hermano (que ahorita esta controlando Dean).

 

Dean tenía que hacer de un modo a que no estén en el departamento a la hora que pasa el incendio o hacer que todo el edificio evacue para que nadie salga lastimado, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

 

Gabe le da un abrazo y empezó hablar sobre lo emocionado que estaba que Cas (Dean) hubiera regresado a Estados Unidos.

 

No sabía como decirle sobre el incendio que iba a pasar sin parecer como un loco.

 

Tenía que hacer algo improvisado para prevenir que muchas vidas se pierdan y por ahora tendrá que actuar como Cas ante la persona que lo conoce bien.

 

No ayudara el estrés de mantener la actuación, pero tendrá que hacer todo lo posible para que nadie sospeche. Si Dean ya lo hizo con los padres de Cas, él cree que lo podrá hacer con Gabe.

 

* * *

 

No será facil actuar como Cas en la compañía de Gabe, pero hasta ahora no ha dicho nada de cómo ha estado actuando.

 

Dean ya tenía un plan para cuando sea hora del incendio.

 

Lo único malo será evadir a Gabe hasta que sea hora de ir a prender algo para activar la alarma contraincendios para cuando el verdadero incendio pase, todos estén afuera sanos y salvos.

 

Era demasiado estresante esperar a que sea esa hora, pero de una manera Dean pudo resistir sin arruinar nada.

 

Al hacer las cosas que Gabe quería hacer y de estar establecido en el departamento.

 

Dean busca un marcador en el departamento para escribir algo en la mano de Cas. Algo que tenia que decirle desde hace un tiempo, pero que tenía miedo de hacerlo. Lo escribe con lentitud y con una mano temblorosa.

 

Veía la mano, satisfecho con lo que había escrito.

 

Deja el marcador en el lugar en donde lo encontró y ahora será esperar a que sea hora.

 

Esperar se sentía como una eternidad, pero cuando Gabe dijo que iba a buscar algo de cenar y traería a alguien que quería que conociera eso me dice que ya me debo de preparar.

 

Estaba en el área de la cocina del departamento de Gabe viendo al teléfono esperando que sea la hora. Al cambiar un minuto, Dean se hartó y decidió prender un papel con fuego para apagarlo y así usar el humo y activar la alarma.

 

A los segundos la alarma se activa.

 

Podía escuchar como todas las puertas del piso se abrieron y se cerraron de golpe enseguida de varios pasos.

 

Dean sonríe porque de una manera salvo a todos.

 

Deja el papel sobre el lavamanos y abre la puerta para salir del departamento. Siguió a los vecinos que estaban bajando por las escaleras y de reojo observo que una persona estaba camino en dirección opuesta.

 

Eso hizo que se detuviera y diera vuelta para regresarse.

 

Era difícil seguirle el paso, pero era un hombre que tenía una mochila que la pone en el piso para sacar cosas.

 

Dean sabe quién es y lo tenía que detener.

 

Se acerca rápidamente para que no hiciera lo que tenía planeado y lo que no esperaba era que después de una pequeña lucha le diera un golpe en la cara.

 

* * *

 

 

Cas no sabía que estaba haciendo en el piso, pero le dolía la cabeza como si le hubieran dado un golpe.

 

Al sentarse, alzo su mano para ponerlo sobre su frente y "detener" el dolor de cabeza. Había una mancha en su mano y al verla cuando la quito de su cabeza vio unas palabras que hacen que su corazón se acelere.

 

‘Te amo.’

 

No sabia quien pudo haber escrito eso ni sabia porque estaba en el piso con un dolor de cabeza.

 

Todo era borroso, pero esas palabras hacen que Cas se sienta mejor.

 

Había una persona también inconsciente a unos pies de Cas y no sabia quién era, pero algo le decía que no era una persona de confiar.

 

En eso fue cuando unos brazos levantaron a Cas del piso.

 

Al no saber que estaba pasando y no ayudaba que al salir del edificio de unos brazos de un hombre que Cas no reconocía, pero por alguna razón sentía que ya lo había visto antes para pasar a los brazos de Gabe.

 

Al parecer Cas detuvo a un pirómano de comenzar un incendio.

 

Cas no recordaba haber hecho eso y dudaba que lo hubiera hecho en realidad, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

 

No ayudaba el dolor de cabeza que tenía, pero sea lo que sea que paso, está feliz que nadie mas salió lastimado. Aunque sentía que estaba perdiendo una oportunidad inmensa.

 

* * *

 

-Ya Sam. No estés tan nervioso, todo va a salir bien.

 

Dean le dice a Sam para que se pueda calmar porque esta demasiado nervioso.

 

-Eso no me quita los nervios Dean.

 

Sam dice de una manera forzada y eso hace que Dean se ría ante la actitud de su hermano. Sam se va a casar con el amor de su vida y está en pánico porque siente que no es digno.

 

Era bastante adorable verlo así.

 

-¿Tengo que amarrarte para que no huyas?

 

Dean le pregunta a Sam en forma de burla y la mirada que le da Sam es tan graciosa que Dean se suelta riendo. Hace mucho tiempo que Dean no se ha reído tanto.

 

Hace un año que paso el arresto del pirómano que estaba haciendo la vida imposible a los bomberos, gracias al hermano de Gabe. El hermano que Dean todavía no conoce formalmente.

 

Solo sabía que era su hermano porque Gabe le dijo que el hombre que saco del edificio con una contusión lo era y Dean quería conocerlo formalmente, pero no pudo porque su turno de trabajo lo hizo imposible. Desde esa ocasión Dean ha sentido que había perdido una oportunidad.

 

-Sam, ire a dar un paseo. Ya regreso para saber si no has escapado.

 

Dean dice mientras sale del cuarto donde Sam esta ocupado para esperar a que sea hora de la ceremonia.

 

Estaba feliz por su hermano, pero no quitaba la sensación de tristeza.

 

Al caminar algo distraído, no se percato que una persona estaba camino también distraída haciendo que ambos se topen.

 

-¡Perdón!

 

-¡Disculpa!

 

Al verse algo les decía que ya se habían conocido antes, pero no saben de dónde.

 

Eso no tenía mucho sentido porque dudan que pudieran olvidar a una persona tan atractiva en su vida.

 

El sentimiento de vacío que ambos sentían lentamente empezó a desaparecer y algo cálido empezó aparecer. Hasta sentían que no tenían que hablar para saber lo que estan sintiendo, pero antes necesitaban saber algo.

 

-¿Cómo te llamas?

 

-¿Cómo te llamas?


End file.
